This invention relates in general to a technique for timing the spark ignition signal in an engine as a partial function of the engine speed.
In two cylinder motor cycle engines, it is known to mechanically advance the ignition signal with increasing speed in order to provide improved fuel efficiency and enhanced power output. These known mechanical techniques tend to have mechanical problems that adversely affect performance and response to predetermined engine speed thresholds.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of this invention to provide an automatic electronic technique for responding to two cylinder engine speed so as to provide an appropriate ignition signal advance as certain speed thresholds are reached. It is a related purpose of this invention to provide such an electronic device that is simple in structure and requires minimal maintenance. In order for such an improved device to become acceptable in the market, it is a further purpose of this invention that the cost of the electronic ignition advance system be less than the mechanical systems.